Objectives: This project intends to gather evidence of nerve conduction velocity and characteristics of nerve-muscle action potentials in children with clinical signs of peripheral neuropathy in adults. Preliminary results in our laboratory have confirmed the presence of neuropathy in childhood plumbism as well, by means of the nerve conduction velocity. The purpose of this study is a) increase the numbers of children with lead poisoning studies for CV thereby testing the validity of the test as an indication of involvement of the nervous system; b) to test the applicability of the CV test for screening for lead intoxication in the chronically exposed, in whom the blood level may not be elevated or other signs of acute intoxication are absent; c) to test correlation of the values obtained by nerve conduction measurement with other parameters of technique as a screening method in suspected victims of lead intoxication; d) To correlate nerve conduction velocity (NCV) data with other neurologic and psychologic data on known lead encephalopathy cases, to see if NCV can give some notion for prognosis. muscle area of the foot or hand. Brief electrical shocks are delivered to the skin over a nerve of the arm or leg. The response to such stimulation, a muscle contraction, is recorded by an osciloscope. Measurement of the action potential latency, amplitude, and duration are done. Conduction time and velocity are ascertained by calculations of the time of conduction over a measured distance, in Meters per second. Finger-stick is done to obtain blood for lead-level determination at the time of the test.